The Curious Case Of Nerdy Sebastian
by MistressMichaelis
Summary: This story is based on the fan art of sebastianthebutler.. Sebastian is a fifteen-year-old high-school sophomore with a deep love for Shakespeare. As a new transfer, he is the prime target for the most powerful school bully. Though what dark past lies behind those golden eyes glaring harshly at the small nerdy student?


Disclaimer: I do not own black butler/ Kuroshitsuji.

This AU idea was created by sebastianthebutler; I am only writing a fanfic to go along with her wonderful drawings.

* * *

The loud ring of a school bell sounded through the hallways, signaling for class to begin in three minutes. A small boy dressed in black suspenders hooked to the waistline of his simple black pants timidly walked down the isles of tables, trying to find an empty stool. For the most part, his peers were already chatting away before the final bell rung, signaling the beginning of class. He didn't recognize anybody in the mass of students, so he simply searched for an empty lab table.

Finally, he found an empty stool near the front of the classroom and set his empty binder and notebook on the black surface. One leg was obviously miss-measured, and the table shook with the weight of his nearly empty brown book bag. After he got settled at the wobbly lab table, he began to examine the classroom. At the front, the white wall was covered almost entirely by a dry-erase board. In the middle sat a smart board, which seemed to never be used judging by the layer of dust collected on the pen holder. Looking to the right, the Undertaker's desk (or, that's the name written on the board) sat. For some odd reason, he had several small coffins littering the front of it.

Turning around, in his seat, the small nerd spotted several wooden wall cabinets, each having a set of small metal handles, some with locks on them. Cabinets along the wall to his left all had warning labels 'corrosive' of 'highly flammable.' in large letters. A few others had caution signs, surely containing glass beakers and lab supplies.

So absorbed in his surroundings, Sebastian didn't even notice a small girl had taken the seat next to him. She had large round glasses with a deep pinkish color hair tied up high atop her head with a large turquoise ribbon. Her dress was simple; a pretty pastel green with small turquoise flowers scattered about. Her skirt ended just above her knees, revealing her skinny, pale legs.

"Oh, h-hi there. My name's Sebastian." The small boy said quietly, holding his hand out to the girl with a small smile.

The girl jumped, not expecting to be spoken to. She looked up at the boy across from her, then took his hand softly.

"I-i'm Mey-rin" She said, blushing a bit. He was very sweet to her, and his smile made her want to melt into a puddle because of the adorableness. "It's nice to meet you. I haven't seen you around school before. Are you a new student?"

"Yes, I transferred here from a small private school not too far off. It went bankrupt so I had to enter the public school system." Sebastian said, still very nervous. The classroom was almost full, holding about thirty students, more or less. "It's so much different here. My last school had classes no larger than eighteen students, and even that's pushing it."

"Really? Oh well that's so tiny!" She said, quite surprised. "Our classes don't get larger than thirty0two at a time, but I've never been in a class under twenty-five people."

Sebastian shrugged, just as the bell rang and their chemistry teacher walked in. He adjusted his large square, black-rimmed glasses and swept his long bangs from his eyes, but a single strand remained. _'damn stubborn piece of hair.'_ he thought, blowing at it playfully before returning his attention to his odd-looking teacher.

"Welcome to first period Pre-IB Chemistry, students." Their teacher announced, quieting the students enough to be heard. His voice was a bit high pitched and nasally. "My name is- well, you don't really need to know my name. It's far too difficult to pronounce, so just call me 'The Undertaker.' I look forward to teaching you all about the world around us; from the smallest atom, to the largest explosion."

The tall man swept his long grey hair behind his back, as well as over his eyes, covering them completely. He wore a dark blue coat, open in the front with a simple collar. His bottoms were also simple dark pants, a white dress shirt tucked into the waistline.

As the Undertaker began handing out textbooks and the syllabus, several murmurs traveled through the room, mentioning something about their teacher's sanity.

"How does he grow his hair so long?"

"What do you think he's hiding under his bangs?"

"Does he seriously want us to call him 'the Undertaker'? This has to be a joke."

Suddenly, the door creaked open and in walked another boy, dressed in a dark green hoodie with fingerless gloves, baggy jeans, and a black t-shirt, followed closely by a security guard.

"This one was caught in the hall sweep, Mr. Undertaker." The guard said, holding out a late slip. (unexcused, of course)

Sebastian could barely get a glimpse of the name through his large square glasses from where he was seated.

"No matter. He still needs to be issued a book. Now, what is your name, young man?"

"Claude Faustus." The boy said, snatching the late slip from the guard's hand and giving it to his teacher. He glared at the class, scaring away the staring students. As he spotted the nerd clad in a pink sweater and a turquoise polo, she smirked a bit.

_'And there's my target for the year…_' He thought, eyeing Sebastian dangerously with his golden eyes. His eyebrows moved into a scowl as he saw the girl sitting next to the easy bait. He would have to wait the class period to pick on the dweeb.

Claude then took a seat in the far back, dropping his dark book bag loudly on the tabletop. The small boy sitting next to him cowered at Claude's death glare, asking him to complain to the teacher. (Like he was going to anyways)

The class continued on, the basic routine of listing expectations, introducing everybody, and explaining the course all together. It was nearly impossible for the sophomores to keep listening to their teacher ramble on and on about the course. Sometimes, Sebastian suspected, the Undertaker completely forgot he was supposed to be talking about chemistry, and not about his funeral parlor.

Just as their mad teacher was going to begin on the anatomy course to come later in the year, the bell sounded, followed by the loud noises of clacking binders, pens, and heavy books being lugged into backpacks.

Sebastian quickly closed his notebook, now filled with doodles of his cat, Stella. and shoved it into his backpack, along with his pencil case, the new chemistry textbook, and his binder. Following the crown of students pushing and shoving their way out the small doorframe, he began to make his way over to his next class; English.

"Well, Sebastian. I hope I'll see you later then!" Mey-rin called, waving to him from across the hallway as he walked away.

Sebastian smiled softly, then gave a small wave at her. He needed to find room 130 for his Pre-IB English 10 class. This year was going to be lots on Shakespeare, and Sebastian had a secret passion for the classic productions of Hamlet and Romeo and Juliet.

"Hey! Sebastian, is it?" A voice sounded from right behind him.

Claude was standing a mere few inches away from the smaller student, an eerie smirk across his face. '_Indeed, he will be an easy target…' _The bully thought, His hand slammed against the locker near Sebastian's head, making a startling loud noise of metal hitting metal.

"You're my new human punching bag for the year, Sebastian." He said, not even giving the smaller a chance to respond.

Sebastian jumped and cowered below Claude. He was just too intimidating to be only fifteen. "What did I ever do to y-you, Claude?" The nerd asked, looking up at the bully, shaking the slightest bit.

"Oh I'm sure we'll find something you've done or will do." He said casually, enjoying the smaller male's terror. "But for now, let's just go by 'I don't like you. That's all."

At that, Claude regained his posture, shifting his weight off his arm. As a final gesture, he punched Sebastian's shoulder, surely leaving a small bruise from the impact.

"We're going to have so much fun this year together, don't you think?" The bully walked away with an evil grin on his face, leaving Sebastian standing there alone by the dark red lockers, still slightly in shock from what just happened.

'Terrific. It's only been one period and I already have a jerk picking on me.' The red-eyed boy thought to himself. Nonetheless, the dusted off his turquoise shirt and adjusted his tie, walking down the hallway to hunt down his classroom.

* * *

English went without any trouble for the small sophomore. He made a few friends with his peers, but they seemed more interested in their own conversation than in listening to the transfer student. Though, Sebastian was quite used to it. In his old school, there were so few students in the grade it was nearly impossible to make friends with just one person. Everybody had been in a clique and Sebastian had never been the most social. Besides, all the boys at his school wanted to talk about was girls and parties. He just wasn't interested. He found a few other outcasts who had loved comic books and cartoons, but they had transferred to another local private school. Sebastian's aunt had been laid off a few years ago, so they were still struggling to pay off the massive tuition fee and couldn't afford to send Sebastian there anymore.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, he waved his new friends good-bye for the day and continued to his Algebra II room with Hamlet in his hand. Their teacher had already given them the scripts to the Shakespeare they would be reading in a few weeks. Sebastian could hardly wait! He had heard some rumors about the fall production being 'Hamlet' and the little sophomore was eager to participate. Though, his stage fright often got the better of him so he never auditioned.

As he entered, a sinking feeling filled him to the pit of his stomach. That boy who had bullied him after first period, _'Claude was it?' _Had taken the seat next to the last available one in the back of the classroom. There were no desks remaining, so reluctantly, Sebastian padded over to the empty desk and set his kitten-covered brown bag down on his left, so it would be out of arm's reach if Claude tried to pull anything.

The bell rung again, their teacher walking in right on cue.

"Good morning students, and welcome to Honors Algebra II. I will be your teacher for the semester, Fred Aberline. This year will consist of returning to the roots of algebra after a year of geometry. Now I don't very well understand why it's algebra, geometry, then algebra II because all of that algebra knowledge simple gets expelled from your brains. However, today I would simply like to hand out the syllabus and your textbooks before getting to the heavier content."

The light-haired teacher was clad in a simple shirt tucked into khaki pants with a thick leather belt around the waist. Nothing special, really as Sebastian thought, trying not to make eye contact with the bully sitting beside him. That was rather difficult; seeing as he was shooting spit balls inches from Sebastian's head. They never hit, but the young nerd flinched at the sound of the ball exiting the straw and whizzing by his ear. It was almost unnerving after a while.

"Would you please stop that? It's a bit distracting." Sebastian asked, his teeth slightly gritted in frustration.

"Why are you trying to focus on the first day, nerd? What a waste of energy this class is. The first day is always a bit of a bore. So why bother listening to this drag?" Claude responded, smirking at the student before him. Finally, he prepared another spitball and shot it, the soggy piece of wadded up paper sticking on one of Sebastian's glasses lenses.

"Whoops" Claude said mockingly, a fake apology plastered upon his face.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, but he remained silent, plucking the spitball off of his large square lens with his fingertips, then flicked it back to Claude but missed. Sebastian made sure to get to class earlier the next day. He wouldn't be stuck next to this guy when he was actually trying to work. For the moment, Sebastian was doodling more pictures of his kitten, Stella in his new pink notebook.

Aberline was cut off by the sound of another bell. The class quickly pushed and shoved its way to the door so they could leave. Sebastian would never understand the hate for math so many of his peers seemed to share. He loved numbers and equations.

Before Sebastian could do anything, Claude grabbed his notebook and began flipping through the pages. "Who is this you keep drawing?" Claude asked in a mocking tone. He jerked out of Sebastian's reach by holding the notebook above his head, all his doodles on display for the bully.

"Give it back!" Sebastian exclaimed, trying to grab the larger male's arm and pull the journal back into reaching distance. It was upside-down so the entire contents of its pages was on display.

"What the hell?" The bully asked, inspecting a doodle Sebastian had done of a beautiful woman. Her hair looked to be light and blonde, judging from the coloring done with a black pen. She was smiling sweetly while holding Sebastian next to her. She looked very young.

"Who is this, your crush or something?" Claude asked inspecting the picture. Then without waiting for a response, he tore out the page and crumbled it into a ball, tossing it into the recycling bin in the corner.

Sebastian was nearly in tears by now. No, this woman wasn't his crush, or would she ever be. The harsh treatment of his drawing ripped his heart in two as he saw her beautiful face fall into the bin.

Satisfied, Claude threw the open notebook back into Sebastian's small, quivering arms. He had to force the tears that were threatening to come up back down into the pit of his heart.

"Later loser" The bully said, smirking as he walked out of the room without a second glance, his hands in his hoodie pockets.

As soon as he thought it was safe, he went directly to the recycle bin and pulled out the crumpled ball of paper. Carefully, he unwrapped it, revealing the beautiful face of his late mother, Rachel Phantomhive. Yes, she was radiant and bright, but she had since been taken from this world in the large house fire than engulfed their entire mansion. Since then, Sebastian had never been the same. He and his little brother, Ciel, had been sent to live with their aunt, who was also grieving the loss of her sister and felt she couldn't do anything else.

This left Sebastian to get a job to help support the family. He would never even think of allowing Ciel to work in middle school. Sebastian had begun working part-time at a comic book and manga store, which he quite enjoyed. During his spare time, he would occasionally crack open a book of his favorite manga; Black Butler.

* * *

Author's note: YAY THE FIRST CHAPTER! I'm sorry to those reading my other ongoing fanfic, but I just kind of lost interest in it so I haven't been writing much. Also, I've been in an online health class for the past few weeks and it's really demanding. So bear with me and enjoy!


End file.
